Siempre juntos
by shi no hime
Summary: Vinimos juntos y nos iremos juntos. Hikaru y Kaoru.


Vinimos juntos y nos iremos juntos.

Por: Sak

-Vinimos juntos y nos iremos juntos…Somos gemelos, un mismo ovulo, dividido en dos…compartimos una placenta, llegamos juntos al mundo, yo primero y a los minutos tú. Tan hermoso, un ángel, MI ángel.

-¡Basta Hikaru...onegai, déjame irme

Solté su mano, todavía lo sostenía entre sus manos, ese maldito cuchillo que estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida a mi ser amado. No podía creer que su hermano quisiera…suicidarse. Tan solo decirlo era demasiado para el.

Lo miro a los ojos con un gran sentimiento, el me evita la mirada y el solo hecho me duele, sin que se de cuenta y en el momento menos pensado le quito el cuchillo de las manos y me lo pongo en el cuello, el me mira sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-si no me dices que te pasa, me quitare la vida aquí mismo y enfrente de ti-lo miro decidido, ya no importa, si de todas maneras el se va a quitar la vida, prefiero irme antes, para no verlo.

-hikaru no digas sandeces, devuélveme el cuchillo-le ordeno con su suave voz-no debes meterte en mis decisiones por mas hermanos que seamos

-no somos solamente hermanos, nuestro vinculo es aun mas fuerte que ese-un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de kaoru-somos uno mismo, el destino así lo quiso, desde que nacimos, solamente somos uno, y así va hacer siempre, si uno se va el otro también y nada ni, nadie podrá evitarlo…ni tu-paso una mano en la mejilla derecha de kaoru, el cual solamente cerro los ojos al contacto

-esto es prohibido-contesto solamente el menor

-tal vez, pero quien puede mandar al corazón, no es nuestra culpa que eso haya pasado-tiro el cuchillo lo mas lejos que pudo de donde estaban y lo agarro con delicadez de la cintura-¿me vas a decir que es lo que paso para que pensaras cometer esa tontería?

-yo…etto…tu…haruhi-de repente kaoru se separo de hikaru y se sentó aparte-¿Por qué hikaru, no soy suficiente?

-¿de que hablas kaoru?-sin embargo en la mente de hikaru empezaron a correr varias imágenes de esa misma tarde en el host club, cuando por accidente había besado o mas bien unido los labios con su compañera de clases y también host haruhi Fujioka

-¿acaso ya no te acuerdas?-le pregunto secamente kaoru a hikaru

-es sobre el beso con haruhi¿verdad?

* * *

Hechos según Kaoru:

Iba kaoru caminando tranquilamente para el salón de música donde se encontraba el host club, no iba junto a su gemelo ya que a él, el maestro de Ingles le había pedido de favor que lo ayudara con unos libros.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta del host club y se encontró con una desagradable escena para el, su querido hikaru estaba besándose con haruhi, no pudo resistir mas y salio corriendo de ahí, llamando rápidamente a una limosina que lo pasase a buscar, para a penas llegar y encerrarse en su habitación.

Fin de los hechos según kaoru XD

* * *

-no fue como tu lo dices kaoru¿Por qué no te acercaste a averiguar que paso?, a lo mejor y había pasado otra cosa, como es en realidad

* * *

Hechos según Hikaru:

Hikaru se encontraba un poco impaciente por que no se encontraba a lado de su gemelo, algo que no era común en ellos, pero el sensei de Ingles le había pedido que le ayudara con unas cosas, en ese momento mientras hacía su sexta vuelta enfrente de la puerta una cáscara de banana se atravesó en su camino lo que hizo que hikaru resbalara por el piso llevándose con el, a Haruhi.

La cual por la caída su cabeza se reboto dando exactamente en los labios del Hitachiin (la magia del fic, es que el escritor es como un mago que hace con la vida de los personajes lo que le plazca juju)

Todo esto sucedió sin que el mayor de los gemelos se diera cuanta que el pequeño los había visto.

Fin de Hechos según Hikaru.

* * *

-¿En serio paso eso?-le pregunto aun dudoso

-¿no crees en mi?-lo que provoco que su igual solamente asintiera levemente la cabeza-¿por esa tontería ibas a cometer el peor error de tu vida?

-esto es malo

-¿Qué mas da?-contesto simplemente hikaru-nunca hemos necesitado del mundo, solo hemos estado tu y yo, que importan lo que digan los demás, yo solo te necesito a ti

-demo…y ¿nuestros amigos y nuestros padres?

-si realmente nos quieren, Nos sabrán aceptar

-tengo miedo hikaru-se acerco nuevamente a el y le dio un abrazo muy intimo, demostrando con ese simple contacto el amor que se tenían entre ellos

-¿tu crees que yo no?...estoy temblando, pero no me importa ya nada

Unió sus labios a los de su gemelos ya sin importar nada decidido que esa noche le demostraría su amor.

Al Día siguiente se levantó con muchas energías, viendo la figura de kaoru solamente tapada con una delicada sabana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo, le acaricio el pelo con cariño y lo tapo mejor receloso de que una sirvienta entrara sin avisar y viera lo que solamente por el por derecho podía ver.

Se dio una ducha pensando en que tal vez ya era hora de que sus amigos supieran que ellos tenían algo aparte de un lazo de sangre.

Salio con la toalla enroscada en la cintura y otra más pequeña entre manos, donde se estaba secando el pelo, voltio a ver a su hermano y cual fue su sorpresa cuando ve que el menos se para como si nada de la cama dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Nos que le sorprendiera verlo desnudo pues la noche anterior lo había visto hasta cansarse, mas la acción de pararse como si nada fue lo que lo sorprendió, ya que kaoru era un poco tímido.

-ah hikaru que bueno que ya saliste del baño, se me hace tarde-entonces fue cuando vio como hikaru se le quedaba viendo sorprendido y es cuando vio su cuerpo y se percato por fin que estaba desnudo.

No tardo ni 5 segundos en saltar a la cama y taparse con la sabana más cercana que tenía-

-jaja ¿Por qué te escondes, si no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo?

Kaoru solo lo vio con molestia y no le contesto, se paro totalmente tapado con la sabana y se dirigió al baño, para tomar una ducha.

Después de eso, salió completamente vestido con el uniforme.

-¿sigues enojado?-le pregunto melosamente a kaoru, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

-no, hikaru, demo, se nos hace tarde

-antes de irnos, quiero decirte algo kaoru-vi que mi voz se tornaba seria lo cual hizo que mi reflejo me volteara a ver rápidamente

-¿de que?

-eh decidido que lo mejor es que les digamos de una vez a los demás lo que pasa-vi como me miraba atónito y no podía ni articular palabras

-¿estas seguro?

-si

-nos pueden a llegar a odiar, a ofender, puede ser horrible

-si realmente son nuestros amigos, eso no pasara, tal ves les cueste entenderlo, pero seguirán con nosotros, ya veras

De ahí, ya no dijimos nada, cada quien se quedo pensando en las posibilidades, las reacciones de nuestros amigos.

Al llegar a la escuela todo era normal, acudimos a nuestros deberes como debíamos, y al final nos fuimos a la hora del club.

Las funciones las mismas, entretener a las clientas con nuestras escenas incestuosas, sabiendo entre nosotros que no eran actuaciones sino la verdad que presumíamos descaradamente sin que nadie se enterase.

Al finalizar nos miramos entre nosotros sabiendo que había llegado la hora, no sabíamos que esperar, pues a decir verdad, el host no esta hecho de personas lo que se dice normales.

Lo soltamos de la nada, pero fue mejor de lo que nosotros pensamos, ahí comprendimos totalmente que ello si eran nuestros amigos y que pasara lo que pasaran ellos nos iban a apoyar…fue algo que tranquilizo nuestras almas.

Después de un lago día de consejos, felicitaciones, abrazos, decidimos irnos a casa a hablar de lo que nos había pasado ese día.

-Después de todo, no fue tan malo¿nee hikaru?

-lo aceptaron muy bien

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a dejarlos entrar en _NUESTRO_ mundo

-no, no fue tan malo

-Ai shiteru Hikaru

-Yo también te quiero Kaoru, yo también

_**FIN**_

****

**_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este one shoot que hice me los gemelitos, se que esta medio confuso, y me tarde bastante tiempo haciendolo, por que hubo un dia en que me quede en tope y no supe que mas poner, pero despues de muchos dias (o semanas) la cosa que llamamos inspiracion regreso, para poder terminar el fic._**

**_Espero RR para que me hagan feliz, no es por nada pero suben el animo y las ganas de seguir escribiendo mas._**

****

**_Los quiero a todos, gracias por los mensajes que me han dado de los anteriores fics._**

****

**_Cuidense mucho, y portense bien y si no...me avisan _o**


End file.
